


Too Late

by Itcouldbegayer



Category: Moxiety - Fandom, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, analogical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itcouldbegayer/pseuds/Itcouldbegayer
Summary: Sometimes you can be a little too late.





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> THis has happy Moxiety and like a sad Analogical.
> 
> Oops

Logan sighed walking back and forth in his room, he hadn't been feeling all that well. Virgil was no longer his and he couldn't blame anybody except himself, he was an idiot and honestly, he was surprised Virgil was able to put up with him for so long. Logan was such shit and even when he tried his hardest he couldn't make Virgil happy.

\-------  
"Verge.." Logan mumbled as Anxiety read a book that Logan didn't care for. 

Virgil lifted his head up to look at him, "Yes?" 

"Can we talk about something." Logan said awkwardly, if there was one thing he didn't like talking about it was his emotions. Up until dating Virgil, Logan wasn't even sure he had any but afterwards he was sure he did. He felt anger, sadness, jealousy, love, lust, everything you name it. 

"Yeah, sure. What's up?" Virgil but his book mark in his book and set it down on the table, he put all his attention on the boy with glasses. 

"Uhm." Logan coughed awkwardly not knowing where to begin, "I noticed that you and Roman had been getting along really well lately. I mean, that sounds bad, I'm not accusing you of anything I just, I notice things! You guys didn't get a long before so why suddenly do you want to be all close with him? Am I doing something or..?"

Virgil laughed, "Lo, you can't honestly think.." He laughed in his sleeve, "Me and Princey? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

"Okay, maybe you don't like him, But I'm sure he likes you and I'm not okay with that!" He said pouting at his amused boyfriend. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow, "Then how about you talk to him about it. I can't control how that wreck feels about me." He snickered, "Besides, I'm only friends with him because you AND Patton convinced me to accept and get a long with everyone and now I am." 

"Well I just..." Logan bit his bottom lip softly, "I don't want you talking to him." 

"That'll kind of be impossible. Since when do you make the rules around me?" 

"Since, you started acting like a child." Logan pushed his glasses up and straightened his tie, "Besides, you aren't taking my feelings seriously.

Virgil grinned in amusement, "You don't pay attention to mine either." 

"I get you out of your panic attacks that are literally useless and take up a big amount of my time."

Anxiety glared at him, "With the help of Patton, besides all you do is sit there and watch. You're probably just as useless as my Panic Attacks" Virgil rolled his eyes angrily has the black mist slowly began to appear around him. 

"Like I said, you're being a child." Logan grabbed his phone and began playing a random game to help take his mind off of the upset boy in front of him. 

"Well, if I'm just a burden to you, I don't want to date you. I'll go be a child in my room."

Logan didn't check on him all week due to how strong his pride was.  
\------  
It had been 3 weeks since he'd even seen Virgil, he was constantly in his room. Roman had told him it was a shame they had broke up because he was helping Anxiety make a scrapbook for Logan for their anniversary which is why Princey was spending so much time with him. 

Today Logan had, had enough. He was going to apologize for being so rude, well that was the plan in his head at least. He was pacing in his room pretending the pillow was Virgil and apologizing. He took in a deep breath and walked in the main room to look for Roman, for some advice, but that's not what he found. 

Morality had his arms wrapped around Virgil's neck and Virgil's arms were finding their way around Patton's waist. Their lips were placed on each others, It looked so gentle, Logan's face heated up as he hid back in the hallway hoping he had not been spotted. He sighed and went back to his room so he could lay in his bed and feel nothing but pity for himself.  
\---  
Another week of awkwardly avoiding Virgil and Patton and now he was in front of them both. It was disgusting, how could they be so happy to be together when Logan was alone? Their fingers were intertwined and Logan caught Patton smirking in a devious way before he smiled sweetly at Virgil. 

"I just wanted to say that, I'm sorry about everything I said. I'm glad you two are together now though," He managed to choke out without sounding sarcastic.

"Thanks. All is forgiven, I'm sorry I was acting like a child." Virgil smiled, he had never seen Virgil smile so happily. Not even when he was with Logan.

Logan nodded and walked away.

It wasn't Princey he should've looked out for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
